Misconceptions
by Punk Angel's Dream
Summary: "She is in a weird enough situation as it is, being half-human, half-vampire…And she just has to make it worse by falling in love with her werewolf best friend." Nessie/Jacob


**Misconceptions  
><strong>**By: Punk Angel's Dream**

**Summery:** "She is in a weird enough situation as it is, being half-human, half-vampire…And she just has to make it worse by falling in love with her werewolf best friend."

**Rating:** Uh…K, because there are only 3 curses in here, tops.

**A/N:** Hiya guys! Dream here, with my first (and probably only) Twilight fanfiction! It's gonna be a one-shot, unless my plot bunny stops drooling over Jacob long enough to continue on it! So, read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned in this one shot. All belong to Stephenie Meyer (the lucky bitch). Although, I wouldn't mind having Jacob or Seth. With the way this year is going, I'm almost positive it's gonna be one freezing cold winter. I need some space heaters!

…

The beautiful brunette sits in her room, grateful that she can finally be left alone with her thoughts. Her mind-reading father had left on a hunting trip with the rest of the family, so now the wall that she had learned to build around her mind since she was born can come down, even if it's only for a few minutes. Because Edward would probably prove that vampires can have aneurysms if he could hear the thing going on in her mind at the moment. When he is home, she makes sure that all he can hear are song lyrics and history questions.

Hell, even she is shocked y the path her brain has been taking lately. She is in a weird enough situation as it is, being a half-human, half-vampire. Especially one who is only 9 chronologically, but has the body of a 17 year old and the brain of a Harvard graduate. Yeah, this is her life. And she just has to make it worse by falling in love with her werewolf best friend…

That's right. Renesmee Carlie Cullen has fallen in love with the one and only Jacob Black. A man who has been with her and her family since the day she was brought into this world. And although he looks like he is older than her father and 2 uncles, he is only in his late 20s. Yet, she has never felt a familial tie to him, as she does to Jasper and Emmett. He has always been 'her Jake".

She lets out a massive sigh once again, wishing that she can be a normal nine year old girl. Then all she would have to worry about now are Barbies, cooties, and crayons. Instead, she is a freak among freaks, who has tumbled head over heels for her protector.

A single tear falls down her cheek, shocking her for a split second. But she doesn't wipe it away. Instead, it creates a path over her pale skin for many others to follow. Since she doesn't have to worry about anyone questioning her, she allows this indulgence in her sorrow. A good, long cry will make her feel slightly better.

Jake has been in her life for forever, even giving up his life in La Push, Washington to stay with them. Unfortunately, Nessie can't keep herself from thinking that it is because he is still in love with her mom, Bella. It definitely explains all of the animosity that has been between him and her father for years. But he put up with all the crap for some reason.

Luckily, the rest of the family has learned to adapt to the shape-shifter's presence. Although her Uncle Emmett does have a nasty habit of calling him the family pet. It's just some right of passage for her dysfunctional family. He is welcome into the freak show that has become their lives.

She just can't bare the thought of losing him because of these convoluted feelings. As much as the pretty little hybrid wishes for it, her life isn't like one of the romance novels that she manages to read when no one else is around to tease her. The best friends won't fall in love with each other with no problems and live happily ever after.

If she confesses her love for him, there are several outcomes. None of them good. He can actually return her feelings, but that would get the Quileute male's ass kicked by a few pissed off vampires. Or he'd laugh, ruffle her hair, and say "love you too, kid", like he used to do when she actually looked like a 9 year old. Then, there is also the scenario where her family goes crazy and forbids her from seeing him. But there is one particular outcome that she fears the most. And that is the one that has made her keep all of these emotions bottled up for as long as she has…

…he can imprint on someone else, and break her heart into pieces. Even if he really does love her more than a little sister, he can't control that stupid wolf instinct of his. And she just isn't as strong as Leah Clearwater. She can't handle being put through that kind of hell. Especially if her suspicions are correct. God, all she wants is for this to go away.

If only she didn't have to deal with perverted idiots at her high school who think that because she looks helpless and fragile, they can take advantage. Or maybe, if she would have skipped class for that one sunny day that her family was forced to stay inside. Maybe this could have been avoided if she could have used her strength to knock some manners into the touchy-feely running back who wouldn't take "no" for an answer. Instead, she had to keep her family's secret. Then she wouldn't have cried our for help that she thought would never come. And Jacob wouldn't have come in to save her. Now, she can't help but see him through different eyes…

The door downstairs opens, and the scent of earth, woods, and male drifts up into her room quickly, making her smile. She never really could understand why everyone else hates this smell so much. Because it has always been a comfort to her. It means that her Jacob has come back home to her.

More than likely, Bella had called him when Nessie had called off on the hunting trip with the rest of the Cullenss. She had told them that she had homework, but her father had known that something was off. Probably because she had been screaming the lyrics to some hard rock song in her mind, so he couldn't catch any thoughts remotely related to Jacob.

Rushed footsteps on the stairs catch her attention, and she realizes, belatedly, that he can smell the salt from her tears. So now, he's more than likely freaking out. She brushes her hands over her face to wipe the tears away, just as the door flies open.

Dark brown eyes search the room for any threats, before resting on her. "Hey, Nessie. You okay?"

The beautiful girl with the copper curls smiles up at him, nearly making his heart skip a beat. "Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

He surveys the half-breed sitting on her bed, huddled in one corner while hugging her knees to her chest. At least she is attempting to look happy. But her eyes are just as expressive as her mother's. There is no hiding the pain there…at any rate, not from him. "Other than the fact that you missed a few tears, and your mom called me, nothing. You want to talk about it?"

She shakes her head violently, surprising him. "Sorry, but this isn't something that anyone else can fix."

The look on his tan face nearly breaks her heart. Not that she hadn't expected him to be hurt. Everyone always tries to make sure that her existence is perfect, but this time, it isn't going to happen. And that seems to be the most painful part for him. "You're not even going to give me the chance to try?"

Somehow, she is able to resist the urge to grab his arm and use her powers to show him exactly what is wrong with her. Instead, she runs her fingers through her hair. "It's a girl thing…"

He smiles at her, while inwardly seething. 'A girl thing' means only one thing to him…boy troubles. And that is one thought that he just can't handle. Jacob respects Bella and Edward's decision to keep his imprinting a secret from their daughter. Their reasoning made perfect sense back then. Renesmee needed to grow up as normally as she possibly could, and live life to the fullest. And she needs to have a choice. He had agreed, only because he had been so sure that she would pick him in the end. But now, he isn't as confident. It's been two years longer than he thought he'd have to wait.

"Fine." He says, sprawling out on the bed beside her, heat radiating off his body. Her eyes drift closed at the sensation. Oh, how she misses the days that he was allowed to sleep beside her. It has gotten so much harder to sleep without that warmth. "So, what do you want to do while the family is gone?"

Renesmee can think of a few things they can do. (Blame her perverted uncle and the romance novels). And since he is in his normal attire of half-naked (pants, cut-off at the knees), the fantasies are much stronger. Bur Daddy-Dearest knows that the werewolf is here and is probably already heading home. Which means that she barely has time to even make the suggestion, let alone have time to act on it…if he doesn't laugh in her face first. Her bed is too damn small anyway. Most likely on purpose. "You know that Dad will be home soon, and he'll throw you out of here so fast, you'll skip down the stairs on your ass." She smirks as he laughs. He's one of the few people that doesn't flinch when she lets a curse slip out. "Of course, Mom will be right behind him, telling him that he's an idiot."

The Quileute rearranges himself, so that his hands are resting underneath his head, laughing just a bit harder. "That's the best part." He says, staring up at her. Sunlight gleems off the copper curls framing her face, making her look like an angel with a glowing halo.

Neither of them need Alice's ability to know what will happen when Edward arrives. He will nearly rip the door off of its hinges in his rush to get inside and make sure that nothing is happening between the two of them. And he'd spend the entire time mumbling under his breath about the "half-naked mongrel that needs to be neutered". It amuses everyone, but mostly Jacob. "You're right. But it's not like we're doing half the shit he thinks that we are." Pity…he would have no problem with that.

"Well, if you'd actually put some clothes on every once in awhile, then it would be okay for you to be in here." He arches an eyebrow, making her giggle. "Okay, it _might_ be okay."

Laughter echoes around the room as he looks up at his imprint. "He acts like I'm hanging out in here, naked. It could be worse."

There's a mental image that she needs right now…She gives him a look, soft brown eyes sparkling. "Is your goal in life to find out if you can give Dad a heart attack?"

"If it is?"

The teenager can't stop the mischievious smirk from curving her lips. "Then tell Grandpa Carlisle. He'd love to get involved in that experiment."

Both of them are clutching their stomachs in hysterics as her bedroom door slams into the wall, leaving a decent-sized hole where the door knob had hit. A certain auburn-haired vampire stands in the doorway, glaring at the bane of his existence, stretched out on his daughter's bed…as if he belongs there.

And even though that is enough to piss him off, he has something else on his mind. Mainly, the thoughts that he had just caught from both Nessie and Jacob. She'd been so caught up in her broken heart that she never thought to throw her mental road blocks back up. And the werewolf just doesn't care what thoughts are read…He'd caught them both.

His child's heart is nearly being ripped out of her chest at the thought of losing Jake. Yet, she refuses to confess her love, because of her fear of being rejected. By both Jacob and the family. And the fact that she believes that he will imprint at any moment.

So, it's time. Edward has gotten two extra years with his daughter, but if he keeps this a secret any longer, he will lose her. And that is a fate that he doesn't even want to think about. "Out, dog. We need to have a talk."

A hand comes out of nowhere and gently smacks him in the back of the head. "Get a grip, Edward." Bella growls as she comes into sight. She had quickly fallen into the role of peacekeeper in this particular situation. Her golden eyes turn to the two that have sobered up at the sharp edge in her husband's voice. "I need to talk to Renesmee alone, Jake. Can you give us a moment?"

He gets up, stretching and stalling. The leech had more than likely caught some part of his dirty little daydream, and now he wants to kick his ass. Not that he blames the guy. "No problem, Bells." He turns to the other male in the room, but stops moving when he notices the look on his face. He looks in pain…or ready to throw up (if it was possible for a vamp), but his eyes are on the girl still sitting on the bed. But, when he looks back at his imprint, she is staring at her hands, blushing. Deciding it will be better for the moment, he ignores it. "I'll see you later, Ness."

"Later, Jacob." She mumbles, now unable to look him in the eyes.

Both guys exit the room, leaving the mother and daughter alone. The former klutz walks gracefully to the bed and sits beside her. "I believe that it is time for you to tell me what is going on." She whispers softly.

Nessie snorts. "There is nothing going on."

Staaring into those brown eyes are like staring back at her (almost) human reflection. "You let your mental block down too soon, honey. Your dad caught some of your thoughts before we were fully out of range and stopped to listen to everything."

Her head snaps up, face flaming red. "W-what?"

Bella nods gently, wrapping an arm around her child's shoulders. "That's right. We both know that you are in love with Jacob. In fact, I've believed, for a very long time, that the two of you are made for each other."

The halfling shakes her head, tears gathering in her eyes again. "That's not possible! I can't be with him!" She cries out, playing with the wolf charm on her bracelet. "Even if you and everyone else accepts a relationship between the two of us, I can't! I won't be able to take it when he imprints on someone else!"

"That's what is wrong?" She asks. Sunlight reflects off of the girl's hair as she nods. Unable to stop herself, Bella starts laughing.

And receives a tearful glare for her efforts. "Thanks Mom. That's so supportive and helpful!" Nessie snaps, before running out of the room. She ignores the cry for her to stop and heads downstairs, for the front door. But just as she is about to reach the exit, two other bodies block her way. And she can feel her mother catching up too. "Please. I really don't want to talk about this anymore." She mumbles.

Jacob raises an eyebrow. He had been distracted by Edward's lecture, and had missed the conversation going on upstairs. "I think I missed something."

The bloodsucker gives him a look that he is all too familiar with. "Not very surprising."

Light brown eyes flare up as she looks at her father. "Stop being mean, Dad."

Bella groans, somehow resisting the urge to slap her forehead in frustration. "More important things are going on at the moment." She turns to the guys while resting her hands on the hybrid's shoulders. Probably to keep her from trying to escape again. "Renesmee is worried that Jake is going to imprint and leave."

Her father looks at her, slightly amused, while the tall Quileute scratches his head. "Well, that's not a problem, really. I've already imprinted."

Now, not even caring that Edward will know the truth, she wraps her arms around herself and looks at her feet. "I knew it." She manages to whisper pitifully before bursting into tears. It is her greatest fear, come to life. Jacob had probably imprinted on her mom. And since Bella will never leave Edward, then Nessie became some cheap imitation of the human her mother once was. It explains whay he stayed with them…and it explained hung around her. The only thing left of the human he had fallen in love with…

A whimper catches her attention, and she glances up at the man that she will always love but never have. Although his features are blurry, due to her tears, she can still see them twist in sadness and pain. "Why are you crying? I thought…"

Edward holds up a hand, stopping him. "She believes that you are imprinted on Bella." His lips curl back in a snarl. "And she now believes that the only reason you stay by her is because she is some remnant of her mother's human past. Which is all a lie."

" But you have to live close to your imprint!" She yells out, confused, hurt, and scared. "If it's not Mom, then who else can it be?"

"It's you, Nessie!" Jacob yells, unable to take the look of pain on her face.

Immediately, she shakes her head, taking a step away from him. "If that's true, then why hasn't anyone ever told me? What didn't YOU ever tell me?"

"That's our fault." Bella says, moving around to stand beside her husband. "We felt that you needed a choice in your future. And if you had known about the imprinting, then you would have automatically gone to Jacob, and not lived your life to the fullest. So we asked Jake for this favor, and he agreed."

Callused fingers brush away her tears. "I never wanted you to feel as if you HAD to be with me, just because of some wolf instinct. If you had felt trapped into it all, then the both of us would have been hurt."

A laugh escapes her throat, but it isn't happy. In fact, it's borderline hysterical. "So, the hell that I've been going through for the past year has been for nothing? I've been hiding my feelings for you, so you could be happy! And now, I find out that if I had done that, it would have made you suffer instead!"

The shape-shifter shakes his head at her, stepping closer. "I'm sorry about that, but since you've been hiding your mind from Edward, we had no clue what was going on. There is nothing that we can change now, but I do love you, Nessie."

All of the fight leaves her body, and she reaches up to place her hands over his. "Honestly, I've loved you for years, my Jacob. It was just when you saved me from that jerk last year that I even knew what the emotion was." She whispers, slipping closer to him. "And then, I was so worried that you'd imprint and leave. Or that the family wouldn't accept us…or anything else my irrational mind could come up with."

"They've had nine years to get used to the thought of us." He says, pulling her into his arms. Ignoring Edward's glare and Bella's giggles, he leans in close. "All I've been waiting for is you."

She looks up at him with a small smile, and he just can't resist anymore. He presses his lips against hers. Brown eyes widen, before she leans into the kiss, clinging to his biceps for dear life. Her nails dig into the skin as the love of her life kisses her for the first time. And it seems that with this one brush of hip mouth, everything in her world just falls into place.

A growl echoes around the room. "Mongrel…"

"Um…we are still here. And we're still her parents. Please stop, because I'm not sure how long I can hold Edward back."

They pull apart, but she refuses to let him go. Instead, a slightly mischievious grin curves her lips. "Guess you're definitely not allowed in my room without supervision anymore."

He laughs, ignoring the vampire currently hissing at him. "Guess not…" Then he leans in for another kiss, not caring that it might be his last.

…

**A/N:** Alright, so that's it. This idea popped into my head when my plot bunny decided to pay more attention to Twilight than the anime stories that I usually write. I have a few more ideas bouncin' around in my head, but I can't get them onto paper. So enjoy this one-shot, and I'll see what else I can come up with!

Until next time,  
>Dream<p> 


End file.
